


Forgotten

by arureitiu



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P America (Hetalia), 2P Canada (Hetalia), 2P England (Hetalia), 2P France (Hetalia), 2P Hetalia, 2P North Italy (Hetalia), 2P South Italy (Hetalia), Angst, Angst and Romance, Bottom England (Hetalia), Comfort/Angst, Dark North Italy, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Germany is Holy Roman Empire, Hetalia & 2P Hetalia, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Human & Country Names Used (Hetalia), M/M, Mentioned Holy Roman Empire (Hetalia), Seme North Italy, Tsundere England (Hetalia), World Meeting (Hetalia)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27040219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arureitiu/pseuds/arureitiu
Summary: Italy and England are childhood friends, but forgotten that they were.Slowly, the two started to remember each other.From fears, memories, to how they made each other complete.
Relationships: England/North Italy (Hetalia)
Kudos: 34





	1. Prologue

World Meeting, 10:30 AM

England tapped his pen impatiently, wanting for the meeting to be finished. And it seems like God heard him because Germany finally dismisses the meeting.

"One more thing."

Most of the nations groaned internally as Germany stopped them from leaving.

"Our bosses agreed on doing that." Germany emphasized 'that'.

"Whaddaya mean, dude?" America exclaimed while taking a sip from his cola. France nodded his head, "I agree with Amérique, explain."

"We have to spend a whole year with a nation partner that our bosses will be choosing."

Silence overtook the room, Germany's words still processing in their minds. After seconds later, the whole room bursted into panic and surprise.

"V-Ve..!"

"Maple!"

"Kolkolkolkol."

"Mon Dieu!"

etc.

"Before going out, you will be handed a paper. The name written on it will be your partner. The purpose of this is to bond with each other."

With that, Germany did let them leave after doing what he instructed.

"Yo, Iggy!" The American nation approaches the Englishman. "Don't call me Iggy, you git."

America ignored the scolding as he proceeds to talk. "Dude, who's your partner? Is it France?"

"No, I'm glad it's not that bloody frog." England handed him the small piece of paper. The self-proclaimed hero peeked in it.

"Dude! Good luck with him!" America laughs, patting England's back. "Like you're the one to talk, Russia is your partner."

America became quiet, England smirked as he left the American alone.

-

"Ve! I'm partners with Mr. England..!" Italy complained while the Axis were sitting together.

"I wish you the best of luck, Italy kun." Japan wishes, "Though, I can say that Asa san is a good person to be with."

"We can't change the pairs, Italy." Germany sighs, telling the Italian to sit down.

"While you're at it. Teach England how to cook."

-


	2. Behaviour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Using their human name means they are close, or really good friends. That's why Japan calls England— "Asa san" or Arthur san. And so on.

ᴄʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ ᴏɴᴇ: ʙᴇʜᴀᴠɪᴏᴜʀ

Today is the day. The day when Italy is going to move in at England's house. Of course, it's not like they wanted to— they had to because others said it will make them 'closer'.

Italy stopped the car, making Japan sigh in relief, he didn't die during Italy's driving. Also, Japan is there because Italy needed some assurance.

"Ve, what should I do, Japan?" Italy hesitantly left the car, and walked up to the English nation's doorsteps.

"Knock."

Italy did knock. Seconds later, the door opens— revealing the English nation.

"Eep! C-Ciao, Mr. England..!" Italy greeted, the said nation nodded his head as he opened the door widely. "Good morning, Italy, Japan."

"Kon'nichiwa, Asa san. I was just about to leave, so farewell."

With that, Japan went on his way— leaving the two. Awkwardness surround the two nations, as this was the first time they will ever talk alone.

"How.. How about come in, Italy? Your stuff is already here."

-

It took a lot for Italy to calm himself down, and tries imagining that England is his friend— like Germany and Japan!

England as his friend.. wow— Italy can't even imagine that.

Italy looks at the clock, 1:25 PM. Two hours since Italy moved in. For two hours, nothing really happened. England showed Italy where he would sleep, and then touring him around the house.

And then England left him, saying he needs to tend something in the garden. He allowed Italy to explore the house, Italy did explore the house.

Italy found an old picture of England and America, and England with his past superiors. But one picture caught his attention, the picture was a bit torn, crumbled— and very old.

The picture had four people in it. The tallest one was a red-head with a mean face, following is a ginger haired male, brown haired male with a genuine smile, and lastly, the shortest was a blond with a scowl in his face. Though they had one thing in common; thick eyebrows. They looked young, yet old.

'Ve, who are these people? And why do they look like Mr. England?'

Italy's thoughts got cut off when he heard a yelp, and then seeing a small glowing light nearing him. "Excuse me..!"

Italy stood there, baffled when he realized it was a 'fairy'. "V-Ve..?!"

"A.. Arthur.." The fairy stuttered out, 'What's wrong with Mr. England?' Italy wondered as he let the fairy lead him outside.

There he saw a figure crouched down on the ground next to the flowers. The Italian hurried next to the male, "Ve, Mr. England! Are you okay? What do I do, Ms. Fairy?"

"Can you carry him inside?"

'I sure do hope I can, ve.' Italy thought, placing his arms underneath England's legs and torso— slowly lifting him up, and successfully doing so.

He brought the blond back inside the house, and rested him in Italy's bed— since Italy forgot which room was England's. He wrapped the Englishman around his cozy, fluffy blanket- waiting for England to snap out of it.

"How?" Italy turned his attention to the fairy that has been by their side, the fairy had blond hair that is tied into a pigtails, peridot shining eyes, blue flowing dress, and shining fairy wings. "I'm Alice, Arthur's female counterpart."

"This behaviour started last month ago." Alice sighed, removing her glasses. "Last month? But isn't that the time the whole UK went together at the meeting? Ve~"

Alice rested on the auburn male's hand, nodding her head in agreement. "Indeed, they were informed of his sudden behaviour. They took care for him, until they found out that you are staying here. They left, and will be back next week."

"Ve~ why is this happening?" Italy asks, concerned for his fellow 'friend'. The fairy shrugged her shoulders, "Still— we have no clue of why this is happening."

The two kept on talking to each other, unaware that the Brit is slowly waking up until he accidentally touched Italy's hand.

"Ve! Alice! Shouldn't you take care of Arturo, and not chat with my male counterpart?!" A high-pitched voice came from Italy's left shoulder. (1)

There stood another fairy, this time she had the same Auburn hair, amber eyes and that curl like Italy's.

"Oh, Felicia, would you mind filling your counterpart about the whole situation. I'll be taking care of Arthur."

With that, Alice strode her way towards her male self and softly talked to him.

"Based on your look right now. When Arturo touched you, it allowed you to see me— well, us." Felicia gestured at the mystical creatures surrounding them, earlier Italy didn't know that they were there.

Italy only nodded his head, speechless as he gazed at the supposed-to-be-not-real creatures. 'So Mr. England was telling the truth when he said they are real..'

-

The following days after Italy found out about England's odd behaviour, he started secretly looking out for the blond nation— along with his mythical friends. Making sure that England doesn't collapse on the floor, or even worse.

Italy's fear of England started lessening, but that does not mean Italy is not ready to run away if England scares him.

"Ve, Arturo~ Stop reading." Felicia nudged the mentioned male, successfully stopping him from reading. "Feliciano made something for you."

England hummed, "What is it?"

Alice guided Italy's hand above England's head, a slightly heavy object was placed above England's head. "We made you a flower crown! Ve~"

England tilted his head, peridot eyes looking up— seeing small bits of flowers. His hand felt the flowers, they surprisingly made the crown perfect and fit for his head.

"See, he is not scary." Alice whispered to Italy, the nation reconsidered being scared of the other.

"Ve, Mr. England." Italy called, the blond male looked up to him before gesturing the Italian to sit next to him. "Are you okay with this bonding?"

England sighed, this made Italy tremble in fear. "If we're going to bond, at least stop calling me with 'Mister'." Italy's fear disappeared.

The Auburn male slightly opened his eyes— taking a look at the blond, before closing them again. The view of England like this was a bit.. nostalgic, yet he has no clue why.

"I'll try my best, M— England..!" Italy corrected himself, flashing the Englishman a smile. This made the Brit smile back, was Italy's smile always this contagious?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) "Ve! Alice! Shouldn't you take care of Arturo, and not chat with my male counterpart?!" A high-pitched voice came from Italy's left shoulder. - Italy's female counterpart/nyo is a bit more open about being aggressive and strong, I think it is right.


	3. Soft Spots of Mummy England

ᴄʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ ᴛᴡᴏ: sᴏғᴛ sᴘᴏᴛs ᴏғ ᴍᴜᴍᴍʏ ᴇɴɢʟᴀɴᴅ

Italy shifted on his bed, trying to find a spot that is comfortable enough to make him sleep. Yes, he can sleep alone, but right now he can't sleep.

~ Italy's POV ~

I heard small and quiet sniffles coming from behind that tree, I was yelling a person's name— but I couldn't recognise whose name I was yelling, as it kind of prevented me from knowing.

I looked behind the tree, "Excuse me..?" I found a small figure huddled by many rabbits.

"I-Ita.." Once I realised it was the person I was looking for, I neared the figure. "Ve~ Carino~" I pulled him out of the horde of rabbits.

The other had worn a green cloak that covers his white shirt and pants, messy blond hair that can't be tamed yet it fitted him, Peridot eyes that sparkles with determination and maturity, pale white porcelain skin, he looks like he is still a child, yet he is always carrying around a bow and arrow, and the most noticeable, was his thick eyebrows.

"I made something for you." I placed the flower crown on his messy blond hair, I saw his cheeks turn red. "T.. Thanks.." He mumbles, trying to hide his flushed face.

"Carino, you look ever more cute!" 

Peridot eyes widened, "Wha— don't say that! I am not supposed to be cute..!" He complained, but I didn't listen.

"You are not even listening to me, Ita." He shook his head in disappointment, but he was smiling anyways.

"Tomorrow, I'll move to Mr. Austria's house.." I sadly informed, he pulled me into a hug. "Please don't go.."

-

Italy opened his eyes, he didn't even realise that he fell asleep. But his mind is still wondering of the dream he had.

Did he meet England when he was younger? Before he met HRE..? But why can't he remember it?

Italy's thoughts came to a halt, it was still midnight. And he knows that he can't sleep on his own. Mastering up the courage, he went to England's room. He knocked first before opening the door.

He took a peek inside, seeing a lump from the blankets— he guessed that the blond was asleep. He slowly approached the bed.

"Can't sleep, love?" England's female counterpart, Alice swiftly flew her way to the Italian. Italy nodded his head, the blonde softly smiled at him as she pointed at England. "Go on, I'll be sleeping with Felicia."

Alice left the room, leaving a sleeping Brit and an anxious Italian.

"E.. England.." Italy hesitantly called out, he didn't expect for the English nation to instantly wake up as soon as he called him. Sleepy Peridot eyes staring at the Amber ones.

England moved, making a space. Patting the space next to him, Italy slowly laid himself next to the male.

"Is there something that's bothering you, Italy?" England faced the other, the Auburn male settled himself there. "I'll tell you later.. ve."

Amber eyes closed, seconds later— he felt a hand gently brushing his hair, lulling him to sleep.

-

Peridot eyes slowly fluttered open, letting himself adjust to the light. England was the first to wake up, so Italy is still asleep. The problem is, Italy is hugging him. He tried getting out of the Italian's hold, but Italy's grip on him was oddly strong and unbreakable.

Knock! Knock!

The door opens, two familiar faces peeked in. It is the human version of Felicia and Alice.

"Buongiorno!" Felicia happily greeted, slumping her body to the two sleepyheads. Alice calmly walks next to their bed. "You looked tired, so we prepared breakfast instead of you."

Alice lifted up her male self, removing the blond from the grasp of the Italian. Felicia actually knew that Feliciano is awake now even if his eyes are closed— you know what I mean.

Alice and Felicia led the two to the dining room, before leaving them alone. The two ate in silence, having a difficulty of conversing with each other.

"You said you'll explain to me as of why you had a hard time sleeping, right? Could you tell me what it is?" Arthur broke the silence, Feliciano replied. "Ve, did we ever meet when we were younger?"

Arthur was taken aback, "I believe not, though my memory is oddly a bit hazy."

Feliciano frowned, his dream seemed too real— it can't be just made up. The auburn male proceeded on telling the Englishman about his last night's dream, this made the blond confused because Feliciano described him perfectly as a child— and he doesn't recall telling nor showing the Italian his younger self.

"If this could help, I also had dreams about a boy— who had the exact placement of curl as yours." Arthur sipped his tea, before tidying their mess.

"Ve~" This is really confusing.

-

Currently, Felicia and Feliciano are chatting— talking mostly about Arthur and his female counterpart. Where are the other two, you ask? Arthur is doing his work in his office, and Alice following him after.

"Ve, really?" Feliciano had a surprised look on his face after what Felicia had told him. The female nods her head, "It's true! When his former colonies are around, he becomes a mother to them, ve."

"Look." Feliciano leaned closer to peek at the phone Felicia is holding, it shows a video of Arthur scolding Australia and Hong Kong— it reminded Feliciano of a mother scolding her kids.

"Ve~ he really acts like one. Especially last night when I couldn't sleep." Feliciano commented, his female self grinned. "So, don't be fooled by his tough shell, he's a softie for anyone— excluding France."

"Anyways, want some?" Felicia took a bite from a slice of cake that Feliciano didn't know where it came from. The auburn male reluctantly agreed, taking a small bite off the cake. To Feliciano's surprise, the taste of the cake ended up being balanced— and the texture of it was perfect.

"Ve, who made this?" Felicia smugly laughed, which made Feliciano more interested.

"Arturo made that, ve~ His baking is an ♾/10, but his cooking is—" Felicia portrayed a look of disgust, Feliciano lit up from that. "Then we can teach him, right?"

And that is how North Italy started teaching England how to cook. England can now cook simple meals, and of course— pasta.

After every cooking lesson, Arthur bakes Feliciano a dessert. It's kind of like a 'thank you' gift, though Arthur won't admit that.

Feliciano also sleeps with Arthur now, the reason is because Feliciano can now see ghosts and every mythical creatures— due to Arthur somehow had a magic haywire and touched him. Arthur, guilty on his behalf, lets the Italian join him.

Arthur reminded Feliciano of a loving mother whenever Arthur gently brushes his hair— his gentle touch was magical, and heavenly— it made him feel safe and calm. And when Feliciano is lucky, Arthur would even sing him a lullaby.

The Italian now understands why Australia and England's former colonies call Arthur as their parental figure.

~

"Feli, what are you—" The chibi Italy tackled the chibi England into a hug. Feliciano's hold on him was so tight it felt like he didn't want to let go. "He.. left, Art.."

The auburn finally bursted into tears as he tried explaining to the blond, but all he could do was sob and stutter. Feliciano stuttering halted when a hand brushes his auburn locks, Arthur whispered soft and assuring words.

Feliciano calmed down, but still had occasional sniffles. Arthur softly smiled at him. "How are you feeling?" The blond held the auburn's hand as a sign of comfort and support.

"Not good.. HRE left, Art."

-

Feliciano woke up, his head pounding in pain. Why did he have to dream about that?

"Are you okay, Italy?" The mentioned male turns his head next to him, Arthur was sitting up— just woke up. "Ve, I'm fine."

Arthur's peridot eyes blankly gazed at him, a frown setting on his face. But Arthur lets his face relax when he got out of bed.

"Poppets! We're leaving!"

'Huh?' Was Feliciano and Arthur's thought when they heard what Alice exclaimed.

"Where are we going?" Feliciano wondered, the Englishman shrugged his shoulders. "No clue."


	4. Our 2p

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm, I changed the story line. I just edited this chapter, the other chapters is not edited. This book was supposed to have like Brittania Angel but I crossed out that idea.

ᴄʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ ᴛʜʀᴇᴇ: ᴏᴜʀ 2ᴘ

Alice informed Feliciano and Arthur about a sudden meeting at Canada's place. "Germany said you should hurry, Felicia and I will be coming with you."

Alice's peridot eyes scanned over to their clothes, she snapped her fingers. "Much better." The pigtailed female smiled proudly, showing them their clothes.

Arthur is now wearing a peach-coloured sweater, tight black denims, yellow cardigan, and combat boots. While Feliciano is wearing a black shirt that is covered by a white jacket, white pants, and black shoes that made him a little taller.

Arthur glared at his female counterpart, Alice raised her hands up. "What? You need a bit of style, poppet."

"A little heads up, don't talk to us. The others can't see us, ve." Felicia appeared out of nowhere, her body in a fairy form. Alice grabbed Arthur's wrist, whilst Felicia grabs Feliciano's. "And we're ready to go!"

As fast as light, they are now at Canada's meeting place— though they were in a room where none would be able to see them teleport. "Ve~ that's was quick."

"DUDE!" America's voice rang out, making Italy and England rush to the destined room. They met up with China and Japan along the way.

"Aiyah! What's wrong?" China asks as soon as they bursted the door open. Panic turned into confusion when they saw who was inside the room.

-

"Ger..Germany, who exactly are these people?" England leaned in as he whispered to the blond haired German, the other shrugged his shoulders. "They claim to be 2p..."

England leaned away, his mouth forming an 'o'. "Oh, okay." England began to scan over the room. Most of the nations are here, like Romano and Canada (because they are partners along with Germany), America and Russia, Japan and China, and France. Those self-proclaimed 2p had almost the same number of people as them.

Germany sighed in annoyance, "The others aren't coming."

"Ve, they're scary~" Italy mumbled to the Englishman, grabbing his hand for comfort— England lets him do that. The blond male scowled, 'Those wankers, it was an emergency, yet they aren't here.'

Ludwig sent a gaze to the '2p', meaning they are allowed to speak. A male that looks similar to Feliciano stepped forward, the male had dark brown hair, magenta coloured eyes, tan skin, and had a calm expression on his face.

"We're the 2p, or known as the second player/personality. Simply, we are your opposites. Your England may know us for personal reasons." Italy look-a-like explained. Ludwig spoke up. "Then you must be Italy, ja?"

2p Italy glared at Ludwig, but it was gone after a second. "Sì, I am North Italy, Luciano Vargas." Calm magenta eyes meets the frightened auburn ones, soon switched on looking at the peridot eyes.

Luciano cleared his throat as he averts his gaze somewhere else, "Introduce yourselves, you idiots." He turns to the other 2ps while putting a coin on the strawberry blond's swear jar.

"Pleased to meet you. I'm England, Oliver Kirkland!" Oliver politely smiled at them, 1ps secretly glanced at the frowning Arthur.

One by one, the other 2ps introduced themselves. What the 1ps noticed was the 2ps had deadly weapons near them, and they had a menacing aura surrounding them.

"How long are you going to be here?" Ludwig asks, the 2ps went into silence. Oliver enthusiastically answers, "We actually got sucked into a portal that leads here, so we do not know when!" The strawberry blond flashed them a grin.

Ludwig groans, "We'll stay at one place. Canada, is your place big enough to fit all of us?" The usually unnoticed nation nodded his head. "We can fit there, eh."

And everyone minded their own business. Fracis approached the lonely Arthur, since Feliciano left his side to talk to his 2p. "Mon petite lapin, you look cute wearing that." Francis slyly put his hand on Arthur's waist.

"Bloody hell..!"

Certain magenta and amber eyes burned through Francis' skull as they watched the Frenchman's every move. "Is someone glaring at me..?" Francis sweat dropped, Arthur calmly nodded his head. "Yes, now let go."

A hand was put on Francis' shoulder, "Ve~ Big brother France." And Feliciano started talking (distracting) the Frenchman. Tan hand holds Arthur's pale ones, Luciano sent him a look of 'follow my lead'.

"Oliver wants to chat with you." With that, they neared the 2p England— who was patiently waiting for them. Once he saw the two, he smiles happily. "Luci! Thank you!"

Luciano grunted in response before leaving the two. Oliver gestures for Arthur to sit next to him, the blond hesitantly did what he was told. "What do you want to talk about, Oliver?"

"I probably may know the reason why me, including the 2ps got transported here.." Light blue eyes stared deeply into the peridot eyes. Arthur raised his (thicc) eyebrows, "What is your possible reason then?"

-

"Holy fudge cakes!"

Matt and Allen glanced knowingly at each other. "Luciano, where did Oliver go?" Luciano pointed at the doorway, "The room after this room."

The two left the room, the nations inside the room were silent ever since they heard Oliver's scream.

"Fuck! Doll?!" And more profanities was used, which caused the unknowing nations to slightly panic.

The shouts ceased as there was a moment of silence, but the doors slams open. Allen is the one who slammed it open, Oliver trailing behind him with Matt beside him— carrying an unconscious Arthur.

Matt set Arthur down on one of the seats before turning to the others. "Check the news." Kiku immediately searched for any strange occurrence in England's place. "There's nothing."

"Matthew, can you tell us your house location. Luciano, Feliciano and I will take him there." There was worried and computing glances exchanging at the 1ps, the quiet nation finally told him the location after a silent agreement to the 1ps. 

-

"Ve, what happened to him?" Feliciano asks, his amber eyes showing--meaning he was serious. Oliver and Feliciano was the only one in the room since Luciano tended the unconscious Brit. Oliver massaged his temple as he sighed, "The same thing that happens when you were with him, his strange behaviour."

Feliciano raised an eyebrow at him--showing suspicion. "Something must have triggered it then. What did you do?" 

The Englishman nervously rubbed his neck, "I babied him after a small talk.."

The Italian let out a small 'huh', Oliver raised both of his arms. "In my defense! He was too mature, and maybe he needs a little love!"

Now that Oliver said it, Feliciano does remember Arthur being mothered by his female counterpart (Alice) and him looking like a scolded child. Or when Feliciano hugs him before falling asleep--the Brit had a nostalgic and far look in his face.

"Next time, call him something other than his name. Like 'baby'." Oliver teasingly grinned at the now blushing Italian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually don't know much of their relationships in 2p nor the original, so I'm sorry if I offended anyone. I changed some of their relationships. But can someone educate me on what I should and not put in the story?
> 
> I feel like I might offend someone.


	5. Oliver And Luciano, The Matchmakers

chapter 4: Oliver and Luciano, The Matchmakers

Peridot eyes slowly fluttered open, allowing himself to adjust the lightings around him. After processing the fact that there is someone above him, he immediately sits up—making the other person back away from him. Luciano's fuchsia eyes peering at him, a calm demeanour showing on his face.

"How are you feeling?" The Italian asks, handing the Brit a bottle of water. Arthur gladly accepts it while muttering a small thank you to the male. "I'm fine. My head's just a bit hazy."

A dead silence consumed them, Luciano started playing with his knife—while Arthur finished drinking the water. The blond knew Luciano kept glancing at him every minute or so whilst playing with his knives. Having enough of the staring, the blond questioned the Italian as of why he keeps looking at him.

Luciano replied, "That skirt compliments your peach coloured jumpers." A small glint of mischief passed through the fuchsia orbs as his lips formed a smirk.

The blond swiftly lifted the covers, his peridot eyes widening when he realised he is wearing a white skirt. "Bloody hell.." The brown haired Italian wanted to laugh when he saw the traumatised look on the Brit, but he didn't laugh for the sake of Arthur's small pride left. It was getting hard to surpass the laughter when Arthur defensively covers himself again.

"I was bored, I had my fun seeing you like that." Luciano chuckled at the frustrated Brit, but stopped when the door opens. There stood Oliver with a cup of tea, and a fidgety Feliciano.

"Ve! Arthur's awake!" Feliciano's fidgeting halted as a relieved smile spreads across his face. Oliver did the same, grinning while he passed the tea to his 1p. Light blue eyes noticed Luciano's mischievous look, raising his thicc eyebrows. "What did you do, Luci?"

Instead of answering, Luciano removed Arthur's hold on the cup and grabbed both of his wrists—pulling him upwards. Making the blanket that covered him reveal the skirt he's wearing. "He has nice legs." Luciano bluntly answered, which wasn't really an answer.

Oliver squealed at the sight while Feliciano literally tripped into nothing causing him to fall face first on the ground. The strawberry blond squeezed his 1p into a hug while Luciano helps the fallen Italian up.

Amber eyes saw the smug look Oliver gave him when he held the Brit, that look literally meant 'I hugged your man, feel jealous.'

"Oliver! Let go, you git!" The 2p did what he was told and left the room with Luciano, a click was accompanied after they closed the door. Amber and peridot eyes glanced at each other before hurrying to the door. "Bollocks! They locked us from the outside."

"You're just sharing a room." They heard Oliver say from the other side of the door, "They wouldn't mind that since they have done that already." Luciano remarked as the blond Brit fumed. "I swear! When we get out of here, I'll make you eat my scones!"

Oh no, he used his own infamous 'burnt' scones to threaten them. The others don't know that his an excellent baker, since they have only tasted his scones. This thought made Feliciano wonder, tapping the enraged Englishman's shoulder—making the other stop yelling at the 2ps. "Yes?"

The Italian held out his hand to the other, Arthur questioningly placed his hand to Feliciano's. Letting the male lead him to the edge of the bed, gesturing for the Brit to sit. Amber eyes that was oddly opened—fluttered close, Arthur didn't want to be seen in a skirt, so he respects it.

And so peridot eyes quickly saw the look Feliciano has and silently panicked, "I-It's not like I don't want to room with you..! I thought that you might want to room with Germany or Romano.. so.."

Feliciano's grim face morphed into a beaming grin, launching at the Brit for a hug. "Ve! I'm fine rooming with coniglio!" Feliciano squeezed his hold on the other to tell him that he's saying the truth, the blond sighs as he wraps his arms around Feliciano's neck—since the auburn had his arms wrapped around his waist.

The two stayed like that for a minute or so before Feliciano released the hug, "I have a question." Arthur nodded his head, a sign of saying 'continue'. "When we always taste your food, even your bakings—why is it.." The Italian had his face scrunched up.

"He means why is it awful." A small voice spoke, peridot and (closed) amber eyes looks down. "Felicia! Alice!"

"That's just rude, I have a reason why." The English nation huffed as he crossed his arms, "I purposely put more salt in it and then burn it, that's all."

Alice did the anime-glasses-thing, making an 'uhuh' sound. "That's a lie. He gets anxious when he cooks so he messes up."

Shocked by the new information, Feliciano tilted his head. "If I calm him down before cooking, would it be successful?" Felicia happily nodded her head. "We did that once! It worked well! Ve~"

Feliciano fist-bumped his female counterpart, "It's settled! We'll cook breakfast tomorrow!" "Yay!"

Two pairs of peridot eyes glanced at each other, "This is your fault." Arthur deadpanned as he pointed at Alice, the pigtailed fairy accepted the accuse. "My apologies."

-

Luciano and Oliver didn't even bother to visit them during nighttime. Well, they would—but Oliver stopped Luciano from bursting into the room and saying that the two are asleep. Which is fairly true, they still peeked inside the room.

There were no lights open, just the moonlight reflecting their figures. A sleeping Feliciano laid on top of the sleeping Arthur, his arms protectively wrapped around the blond's waist, his face buried on the Englishman's peach coloured jumpers. The Brit had a hand resting on Feliciano's auburn hair, sometimes unconsciously brushing it even if he's asleep, one of his legs raised while one is tangled with Feliciano's legs. The blond must have changed his skirt into a shorts, so it's safe to raise his legs.

"Aw.. they are so cute." Oliver pushed Luciano out of the room, soon following after. Fuchsia orbs gazed the the pastel Brit, "So it's a success?"

The strawberry blond nodded his head, "Operation one: complete!"

-

"I don't think we should do this.."

An oddly fidgety Arthur complied, warm hands held the cold ones—the hold was gentle and made the Brit a little calm, but still hesitant. "Your cooking is amazing, coniglio. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

Feliciano's intense gaze scared the Englishman for a second, the auburn male isn't joking around—he has his amber eyes open. Peridot eyes reflexively looked away, he's not used to the normally bubbly Italian to be serious and actually scary. Shakily, he lets go of Feliciano's warm hands.

"I'll.. I'll mess up— and..!"

Bam!

Arthur suddenly felt small as the Italian put each of his hands at Arthur's side, pinning him on the kitchen isle. The auburn male leaned to get close to the blond's ear, his usual happy and gentle voice became low and a bit seductive if Arthur has to admit.

"I'm here, you won't mess up, coniglio."

-

Other nations started filling at the dining room, most of them still in haze of sleep—and some are nodding their heads off, their heads ready to hit the table. But the actions halted when they smelled an aroma of food, it smells amazing and appetising.

"Mattie, where's Artie?" The blond American nudged his brother, the Canadian shrugged his shoulders. "Oliver said he's too tired to even wake up."

Okay, most were grumbly and moody or maybe weird in the mornings. When Feliciano entered the room, minutes later Arthur entered the room too.

So when the food was served, they were glad that the bubbly Italian cooked for them. Breakfast was quiet, 1ps and 2ps minding their own business. Sometimes they quietly compliment Feliciano on how well the pancakes were made.

The silence crashed when the bubbly Italian spoke up, "Ve, Arthur made them." And it was silent again, before everything went into chaos.

'Thank goodness, Italy did teach England to cook..!'

The Brit blushed and looked away, "It's not like I put poison in it.." Plus, only Oliver would do that (usually to his victims).

"How did you get him to cook, Feliciano?" The quiet nation, Canada asks while approaching the Italian. Canada is also one of the people who knows that England is anxious when cooking.

Italy smiled at him, though Canada saw a small hint of smug. "I did what Japan calls 'kabedon'!"

The Japanese nation overheard this and literally fainted on the spot whilst making sure that he covers his nosebleed before fainting. "E-Eh?! Japan?!" Arthur managed to catch the Japanese man. They hear Japan utter "My.. ship is.. sailing.." They paid no mind to it.

Canada's violet eyes caught a glimpse of something. "Mama's wearing.. shorts.."

The Italian nation did a peace sign, "I dragged him out of bed! There was no time for changing!"

"You two slept of the same bed?! Big brother France is jealous!" The Frenchman had an actual jealous look, the blond Brit flipped him off by showing his middle finger. "Bugger off, shit beard." 

"Swear jar!"

-

The two are walking on the way to the library, Arthur wanting to read a book, while Feliciano wanting to know more about the Brit (plus he's actually looking after him to make sure he doesn't faint again).

"How are you close to Luciano and Oliver before we even introduced each other to them?"

The blond hummed, "We've known each other before that. Perhaps you know Luciano more than I do. They stayed with us when we were younger."

Feliciano raised a brow to him, "I can't remember.." Pale hands reached to pat Feliciano's auburn hair. "They are apart of us back then."

The Italian froze—Arthur kept walking, paying no mind to the shocked Feliciano. He'll catch up, he's fast. Is what Arthur thought. "Ve!!" And within a second, Feliciano is now by his side.

"Apart of us..?"

"I apologise for mentioning him. But when you lost him, you felt a certain pang in your heart, am I right?" Peridot eyes still looks straight ahead, "Don't worry, I have already moved on." Feliciano tried remembering his feelings back then. "I did feel it."

The English nation shot him a small smile, "In the darkest times, they separate from you. 2p was born in our darkest times. You may not remember it, but you two bonded when you were younger. Just like what Oliver and I did."

They finally arrived at the library, the Brit began searching for a book to read whilst the Italian followed him still thinking of the statement he said earlier. Unbeknownst to them, the books above them starts edging closer to the end of the shelves.

In a swift movement, Feliciano's vision is blocked by a body as he hears books falling on the floor. "Ouch.." 

Amber eyes widened, Arthur protected him from being hit by the books--causing for the Brit to receive the pain instead. "Are you okay?" The blond asks, removing himself from the Italian. 

"Ve, I should be asking you that! Are you in pain anywhere?!" Panicky amber eyes scanned over the Englishman's body, "I'm bloody fine." Arthur coughs.

Feliciano squeaked, lifting up the English nation in his arms. "I'll take you to our room!" With a dash, they were gone.

Their 2p stepped out of the corner. "I hate this plan." Oliver groans, his light blue eyes drifting towards the direction their 1ps went.

"At least the two knows that they will do anything to keep each other safe." Luciano replied, his smirk proving that he's proud of his 1p.

"Still..!" Oliver whined, "Poppet is hurting!" 

Luciano smacked the strawberry blond's head, "Idiota, the pain only lasts for a minute. Feliciano really worries for him."

"Anyways! Operation two: successful."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in days, I multitask my OTP Challenge fanfic and this one. I'll be updating soon.


	6. Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly, I can't do any accents—even Scotland's accent. So just pretend that they have an accent.
> 
> The UK Brothers has a relationship of being mean to each other, but will protect and kill anyone who harms them. Tsundere family.

ᴄʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ ғɪᴠᴇ: ᴊᴇᴀʟᴏᴜsʏ

The little blond boy wandered on the forest alone, as usual—but his usually calm and collected mood was replaced by a saddened and devastating mood. The fairies around him quickly noticed this and tried cheering him up by letting the bunnies surround him, but it didn't work.

Everyone who passes him would pity him and try giving him sweets when they pass him because they can feel the depressing aura the peridot eyed male is carrying. But none had succeeded on making him happy.

"Can you at least tell us what's bothering you, Arthur?" One of the fairies stated, big peridot orbs glanced at the fairy before huffing as he pouted his lips. "It's nothing.. I'm not bothered.."

Anyone could clearly see through that lie, but they didn't push it further—a chance that they might make the little nation more upset than he is.

They finally arrived at a certain destination, there they saw England's oldest brother, Scotland—human name; Allistor Kirkland. And instead of greeting his big brother, the blond didn't and just stayed silent. This made the emerald eyes (Scotland) glance questioningly at the fairies following his little brother, the mythical creatures shrugged their shoulders in reply.

"Albion," Allistor called, "What?" The upset nation responded.

"Did something happen?" Scotland could see the tears starting to form on England's eyes but the little nation kept a frown on his face to show that he's not 'crying'. "Nothing."

The redhead stayed silent as his emerald eyes gazed seriously at his little brother's peridot orbs. His gaze made Arthur fidget in his place, his lips wobbling while his 'stubborn' face breaks into a saddened one.

Once the blond finally let out the feelings he held, the redhead quickly lifted the small boy—his hand comfortingly caresses Arthur's soft hair. "Let it all out, I'm here."

The older heard small mumbles coming from the crying nation, "Ita..." With that mentioned nickname, Scotland raised his eyebrow at the body in his arms. "He doesn't— come to our place.. anymore.."

"And—and he's always talking about HRE whenever we even talk.." Arthur began telling his brother about Italy being distant with him, and hanging out with HRE more. 'Wee one is jelly..' Is what Allistor thought even when his brother is crying in his arms.

"Then.. he acted like he didn't know me when he saw me earlier.." The little Arthur cried more, soaking his brother's shoulder. Emerald eyes widens as he heard what his little brother says, "It's like.. he forgot about me.."

-

Tired and unfocused peridot orbs fluttered open, the dream he had made him tired—it felt like he was the one crying instead of his 'little' self.

That dream bothered him, he could not remember any single bit of that in the past, and him even consulting that to his 'strict and scary' brother, Scotland.

The tired nation sat up from the bed, looking to his side to see the Italian still peacefully sleeping. But slowly, the auburn haired male begun waking up—his amber eyes immediately locked on Arthur's peridot ones. The Italian quickly sat up and went to the blond's side.

He reaches out to the Englishman's face, his thumb gently wiping at the sides of Arthur's eyes. "Ve~ Why are you crying? Does it still hurts, Arturo? Was I too rough on you last night?" Now that Feliciano pointed it out, Arthur did not even realise he is crying.

And no, they did not do 'that'. Feliciano was just tending Arthur's back yesterday because of the library incident.

Arthur's own pale hands held Feliciano's hands, showing a small assuring smile to the Italian nation. "I'm not hurt. You didn't hurt me." The other seemed to relax on that.

"Then was it another dream?" Sometimes, Feliciano never fails to amaze the Brit. Like, the Italian could have said any other reasons, but he said the right one. The blond nodded his head, "Yeah.."

The Brit proceeded on explaining the Italian about his dream, making sure to tell him everything. As this might be a clue about their 'hazy' past and maybe Arthur's strange behaviour.

Feliciano chuckled a little when Arthur said 'Wee one's jelly', in result the Brit blushed in embarrassment. "Git, don't laugh. This is you we are talking about..!"

Italy slyly smiled at the other, "I want to see coniglio get jealous~"

A knock erupted from the door and the door swung open—revealing their 2ps. "I'm borrowing Arthur for a day!" Oliver happily informed, not even letting his 1p speak as he dragged the blond out of the room. Leaving Luciano and Feliciano.

The 2p Italian sighed, "Hang out with Germany or someone else, Oliver would keep him away from you when he's borrowing Arthur." Feliciano's curl sunk like what a dog does when they are sad or upset, the fuchsia male chuckled when he saw that.

"You'll get him back tomorrow." Luciano patted his 1p's shoulder before leaving the room too.

-

"That's why I'm here with you, Ludwig, Kiku!" The Italian male reasoned, his two friends gladly lets him follow them everywhere for the day. Sometimes passing at the others, who looked at Italy with confusion held on their faces, it was the first time they had seen the Italian without the Brit since the pair up.

"Ve~ Do I have something on my face?"

The Japanese shook his head, while the German answered the confused Italian. "Nein. They are just confused like you." (No - nein)

"I have nothing to be confused of—" Closed amber eyes widened open when he caught a glimpse of a certain person. It was Arthur and Oliver, the both dressed up as if they are going outside. Which they are, considering the car they are approaching.

Amber eyes watched with a strange feeling as the two enters the car, he wonders what Oliver told Arthur when he saw the blond Brit laugh. The Italian turned his attention back to Germany and Japan. Ignoring the pang that stung in his chest when the two Englishmen left.

Unbeknownst to him, there was brown eyes watching his expression change. Kiku knew what the Italian male was feeling, he noticed that distant look in Italy's eyes when he opens his usual closed eyes. And just by opening his eyes, it meant that this situation was serious. But Feliciano himself did not even realise that.

Whilst analysing the whole situation, Feliciano approached the Japanese nation—asking for a manga to read to pass time. Absentmindedly, Kiku gave the other the first manga he could reach in his bag, not bothering to look at what he gave. Since he checked what he brought today earlier, so safe, no NSFW—

"You drew coniglio so well, Japan! I'm jealous! I can't even draw him because I don't have my sketchbook!" Wait what?

The complimented male immediately whips his head to check the manga cover, panic evident in his dark brown eyes. He just gave Feliciano a newly made doujinshi! An England-centric with his ships that consisted of FrUk, PrUk, SpUk, UsUk, and ItaUk. The Japanese prayed for himself, he hopes that he won't die today. He doesn't want to feel the rage of the Italian when he finds out what the doujinshi is all about.

He expected the other to return the doujinshi to him, but nothing was given back to him. Feliciano is still reading it, occasionally commenting about Kiku's art skills. The black haired male doesn't even know how Italy could read with his eyes closed. Kiku sighed in relief as his oddly tensed shoulders relaxed. That is until, the auburn haired male showed him a panel.

"I want to see coniglio like this..! Ve~" That panel consisted of the mentioned blond wearing his light green dress shirt, black shorts, and a familiar navy blue uniform. Kiku concluded that the other wants to see the Brit in his clothes.

And Feliciano started complaining about him supposed to be teaching his pair, England, on how to cook another meal. Japan and Germany listened to the other's ranting, the Italian had gotten attached to the Brit—who he once feared of. They are proud of him for overcoming his fear of the Englishman, but now they are scared of Feliciano because the Italian has the same aura surrounding him like Russia's when he began complaining.

All the two could wish, was that for England to go home and be with their friend, Italy again.

While the three hung out again, the two identical Englands made their way to the forest after leaving the mall. Oliver made sure to satisfy his other whilst watching for any odd behaviour that can cause for Arthur to collapse. Thankfully, nothing happened to him.

The mall tired the grumpy Brit. Oliver constantly dragging him to every single stores, and then spent like an hour and a half on the arcade. But, the strawberry blond male did give him the prizes that he wins in games. Normally, Arthur would refuse, but Oliver complied.

"These stuffed animals will be added to your collection, am I right?"

He gave up on refusing the items, knowing that he cannot argue with someone who knows him well. The blond proceeded on holding the stuffed animals, muttering denials like "I do not have a collection.." and "Bloody wanker. I do not like these stuffs, you know..?". Oliver knew that is a lie, who knows Arthur other than him anyways? Feliciano?

"Poppet, I'll make you wear your lover's clothes if you cuss one more time." The 2p England threatened as they arrived at the forest. This threat earned him a huff from his 1p self. "I don't have a lover."

Oliver actually had a surprised pikachu face on his face when his 'twin' said that. Arthur held a 'do I look like I'm lying to you?' face while throwing one of the small plushies that Oliver won for him. The cheery twin easily caught the plushy, throwing it back to the other.

The light blue eyed male proceeds to sit on the edge of the cliff, patting the space next to him—Arthur following his actions. Comfortable silence surrounds the two as they admired the view in front of them. The stars are glowing in the sky, the moon shining down—allowing for some parts of the forest to be seen by its shining light, the fairies surrounding them, and some of the fairies fiddling on Arthur's plushy.

It was peaceful to say the least, but it had to end. The two Italys will scold them if they are going to return late. So the two did return back at Canada's place. Arthur letting Alice teleport his stuffed animals back on his house in England.

Once they entered the household, they are met with the two people they didn't want to meet right now. Luciano had a stern look in his face, mirroring a disappointed father. While Feliciano had a worried look, his body language telling them that he'll hug them if they got any closer.

Auburn and fuchsia eyes caught a glimpse of the keychain that Arthur had hung in his bag, it seems that the two Brits had a lot of fun without them. Both looked at each other before approaching their fellow Englishmen.

"I'll take him now, ciao!" Feliciano carried the blond and dashed off, their 2ps watching them as they left their sight. "If only you knew how scary Feliciano was earlier.." Luciano shuddered, Oliver had his eyes widened, Luciano must be really terrified of his other half to even shudder.

"He was.." The strawberry blond Brit tried to find the right words to describe, ".. jealous..?"

The blunt Italian nodded his head, pushing the other to their room to rest. They agreed to never talk about this day again.

On the other hand, Feliciano and Arthur had arrived at their shared room.

"Ve..." Amber orbs gazed at the peridot eyes, squeezing his hold on Arthur as soon as they laid on the bed. The blond returned the hug, sighing in content. "We'll spend the whole day together tomorrow, how does that sound?"

That earned him a sparkling amber eyes and a happy grin from the Italian, with that action—Arthur knew that the other agreed. They laid there peacefully, sometimes engaging a short conversation with the other on how their day went. Feliciano didn't mention anything about him being jealous, because he did not know that he was jealous earlier. Meaning, he's unaware that he was jealous when Oliver took Arthur out.

Hazy peridot eyes struggled to keep open, until the auburn haired male whispered to him. "Buona notte."

~

As usual, Arthur argued with Francis—and the French nation cooing over him. Of course, the small English nation flipped him off. Just a normal day, but England didn't go to Italy's home when he finished visiting France, usually, he does visit the often-mistaken-as-a-girl, but today he didn't.

After Arthur consulted to Scotland about Italy, the redhead kept an eye on him. Smirking when he found the certain Italian glancing at the little English nation, seems like Feliciano didn't forget about Arthur after all. He was just jealous of how close the neighbouring countries are, and did not realise that he distanced himself with the blond.

"They can solve their own problems, I'm just here to protect my bràthair." Scotland walked away, fairies following him from behind. He's interested on how the two opposite nations' friendship would continue.

~

The auburn haired male sat up carefully, making sure that he won't wake up the Englishman.

He had another dream, and it connected with the dream Arthur told him yesterday. It was his view now, not Arthur. So it really happened, huh?

He'll tell the other when he wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating in so long, I was ✨ procrastinating ✨ about everything. I'll try to do the chapters long, I found an easy way to do that anyways.


End file.
